custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Back conquest! 1 " Angels of the storm "
thumb|Back conquest! thumb|left|Back conquest! thumb|left|" Angels of the Storm " thumb|" Angels of the Storm " Back conquest! " Angels of the storm " Prolog: M'emphite war äusserst Überrascht als ihre Schwester in der Tür stand. Sie wollte ihre Schwester noch für ein kurzes Gespräch ins Haus holen. "Vielen dank, Schwesterherz!" sprach Ashley, "aber für ein Gespräch unter Schwestern ist heute keine Zeit!" Sie gab Memphite einen kleinen Datenträger. "Sieh ihn dir an!" fuhr Ashley fort, "sieh ihn an und reagiere richtig!" Dann verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand. Sofort weckte sie Dialgo und Brigahmi und suchte auf schnellstem Weg die Operationsbasis auf. Nach dem Jadek sich die Aufzeichnungen des Okulars angesehen hatte rief er sofort eine Kriesensitzung aus. '''W'as zwischen den beiden Absätzen geschah findet ihr hier: '''A sad day Z'u beginn der Konferenz sahen sie alle noch mal die Aufzeichnungen die Ashley ihnen überlassen hatte. Die Bilder hüllten den Konferenzsaal in tiefes und eindringliches Schweigen. Keiner sagte etwas solange die Bilder auf dem 3D Projektor liefen. Erst nach Ende der Datenübertragung brach Scorpi die eisige Stille. "Egal was wir tuen," sprach er gefast, "die Demitoa werden den Kontinet hallten können!" "Das stimmt!" antwortete Jadek, "aber der Kontinent und das was auf ihm gebaut wurde ist auch nicht unser Ziel!" Scorpi studierte nochmal die Datenabschnitte die er sich in seinem Board gespeichert hatte. Nikila und Levika winkten eine Verwaltunsangestellte herbei und schickten sie wieder fort. '''N'ach einer weile kam diese mit einer Aktendepesche zurück und übergab sie Nikila. Lillidh wiederum tippte auf dem Touchscream ihres Board herum. Etwas stach ihr ins Auge. Sie vergrößerte die Darstellung und in ihren Augen stieg ein Strahlen auf. Sie wieder holte den Satzt ihres Verlobten in ihrem Kopf, "Egal was wir tuen, die Demitoa werden den Kontinet hallten können!" Dann ergänzte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken, "aber die Matoraner können wir evakuieren!" Lillidh tippte etwas auf den Touchscream und ihre Darstellung erschien auf dem 3D Detektor. Allen im Saal ging der gleiche Gedanken durch den Kopf, alle waren sich in einem Punkt einig. Wir werden die Matoraner evakuieren. 'N'ach dem die Sitzung beendet war, verliesen die Toa und Memphite den Konferenzsaal. Jeder suchte sein Zimmer auf. Scorpi trat vor die Wand und tippte einen Code ein. Die Wand öffnette sich und gab den Blick auf seine Waffen frei. Der Toa überlegte welche er mitnehmen sollte. Zuerst legte er sein Schwert und zwei Faustklingen auf den Tisch. Ein paar Granaten, Wurfsterne und ein Bomberpack. Aber welche Schusswaffe sollte er mitnehmen. Nach einer Minut grif er in den Wandschrank und zog die Inferno Kanone herraus. Dann begann er damit sich die Rüstung an zulegen. 'L'illidh schritt bereits neben Memphite den Gang zu der Teleporter Kanone entlang. Dabei dachten sie nach was sie erwarten würde. Sie hatten zwar etwas von dem Nördlichen Kontinent gehört, aber dort gewesen war noch keiner von ihnen. Memphite überlegt warum sich die Matoraner und Turaga des Nördliche Kontinent solange vor dem Kontakt zum restlichen Universum zurück gehalten hatten. Aber nicht nur dies alleine machte Memphite Gedanken, die Sitzung und ihre knappen Worte ließen böses erahnen. Nicht nur sie hatten verstanden warum. Diese Mission würde kein Sieg sein, nur eine Schutzmaßnahme. The storm 'E's war ein ganz normaler Wintertag als es begann. Es begann zu schneien und eine leichte Brise kam auf. Doch der Wind nahm stehtig zu und enwickelte sich zu einem kleinen Schneesturm. Die Matoraner in der Containersiedlung sahen es als gutes Zeichen denn sie waren so ein Wetter gewöhnt. Eine traurige Matoranerin sah in den Himmel und ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Kanohimaske. Der Sturm war noch im Aufbau, dass wuste sie. Für jeden Nordmatoraner des Lagers war es ein Zeichen der Hoffnung. Sie alle wusten das die Fremden nicht mit dem rauhen Klima des Nördlichen Kontinents klar kamen. So saßen sie im freihen und starten erwartungsvoll in den Himmel. Der Tag begann sich zu verdunkeln und die Böhen hatten an Stärke zugenommen. Die Schneeverwehungen erschwerten die Sicht der Überwachungsgeräte und der Wind tobte über die Freiflächen. Das erste was die Fremden taten war die Luftschiffe die sich auf Kontrollflüge befanden zu landen und in die Hangas zu leiten. 'I'n der Nacht begann das Wetter verückt zuspielen. Starke Böhen und Schneeverwehungen tobten, Blitze erhellten den Nachthimmel und die Wellen peitschten gegen die Buchten und Strände. Die Demitoa hatten sich in ihre Barracken zurück gezogen und beobachteten die Matoraner die auf dem Hof der Containersiedlung standen. Es trieb ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken mit welcher Gelasenheit die kleinen Wesen in den Nachthimmel starten. Eine Böhe fuhr zwischen die Barracken auf die Umzäunung der Containersiedlung zu und riß den daran befestigten Stromdraht ab. Ein Blitz schlug gleichzeitig in einen der Baukrane ein. Die Kabine ging in Flammen auf und der Kran begann kurz oberhalb dieser abzubrechen. Die Matoraner blickten dem Stahlkollos nach wie er zu boden krachte. Dadurch wurde ein weiterer Kran aus seiner Verankerung gelöst. 'W'ieder erhellten unzählige Blitze den Nachthimmel. Einige von ihnen schlugen irgend wo ausser Sichtweite ein. Von der Explosion zu Urteilen war er in eines der Kraftwerke eingeschlagen. Doch ein lauten ächtzen und raunen lenkte die Demitoa wieder auf den Kran. Langsam neigte sich das Stahlgerippe nach links. Dann raste es zu Boden. Die Matoraner strahlten als sie das Stück Stahl immer näherkommen sahen. Im nächsten Moment traf der Ausleger auf den Boden und der Zaunanlage auf. Die Zaunelemente gaben nach und wurden aus der Halterung gerissen. Die Demitoa aus den Baracken starten schokiert durch die Fenster als die Matoraner an ihnen vorbei in die Freiheit rannten. Die Matoraner rannten so schnell ihre Matoranerbeine sie trugen, sie mussten rennen solange der Sturm tobte. Er war ihre Rückendeckung. 'D'och drei besonders heftige Blitze welche über mehre Sekunden den Nachthimmel erhellten, lenkten erneut das Interrese der Demitoa auf sich. Waren es Blitze oder war es was anderes? Keiner in der Barracke wusste eine Antwort. Rahgos stand vor dem Fenster seiner Festung. "Solche Blitze habe ich noch nie gesehen!" sprach er zu dem Matoraner. Dieser gab keine Antwort von sich. Er wurde von Angst Heim gesucht. Düstere Visionen des Grauen erfüllten seinen Verstand. Bilder des namenlosen Schreckens bohrten sich in sein Herz. "'U'nter ihnen ist ein Wesen das schrecklicher als ein Makuta ist!" stammelte der Matoraner. "Du bist verückt!" meinte Rahgos, "es gibt nichts schrecklicheres als die Makuta!" "Da liegt ihr Falsch mein Gebieter!" schluckte der Maroraner, "dieses Wesen ist schlimmer als jeder Makuta!" Rahgos schüttelte den Kopf, "armer kleiner Narr!" thumb|left|Scorpi "The Shadow Jumper!" The Shadowjumper! 'D'as Teleporterfeld öffnette sich und unter dem Toa eröffnette sich die sturm gepeitchte Nacht. Scorpi hielt die Inferno Gun vor sich und benutze sie um die Fallrichtung zu beeinflussen. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit raste der Toa auf das Wasser zu. Er spürte wie der Schnee und der kalte Wind an seinem Körper vorbei glitt. Das aufpeitschende Wasser und die Wellen kamen immer näher. Scorpi hielt die Inferno Gun etwas nach rechts. Er schätze das er so ca. 500 Meter rechts, neben der Insel ins Wasser eintauchen würde. 'D'ie Demitoa sahen auf das Meer hinaus. Die Wellen schlugen immer wieder über den Steg und das Wasser lief bis in den Wachraum. Dieser verdammte Sturm murmelte einer von ihnen leise zu sich. Denn durch die gelegentlichen Windböhen musste er und sein Kamarad drausen Wache schieben. Denn zwei der kleinen Überwachungsdrohnen wurden wohl schon von dem Wind oder einer Welle erfasst. Durch den starken Wellengang sahen sie das schwarze Gebilde welches sie vom Wasser aus beobachtete nicht. Einer von Ihnen trat näher an den Steg heran um das Boot weiter auf den Steg zu ziehen. Er bäugte sich um nach dem Tau zu greifen. Der andere sprang hastig nach vorn als sein Kamerad ruckartig noch vorne zuckte und ins Wasser gezogen wurde. Er tastet und wedelte im Wasser herum doch er konnte den anderen Toa nicht mehr erreichen. 'E'r richtete sich wieder auf und sah traurig auf. Das Funkgerät zischte leise als der Toa es angeschaltet hatte. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung des Wachhauses und dann zum Höhleneingang. Er stockte und zuckte zusammen, ein Schatten stand unweit des Höhleneingangs und schien ihn zu beobachten. "Wer da?" fragte der Toa im Kommandoraum, "Meldet euch!" Nichts auser einem Rauschen erklang. Auf einmal war ein Schuß und kurz darauf ein kurzer Schrei zu hören, dann folgte wieder nur das Rauschen. Scorpi untersuchte den toten Körper mit den Augen und schob ihn mit dem Fuß in Richtung Steg. Leise platschte es und der Demitoa versank in den Fluten. Scorpi drehte sich wieder zum Höhleneingang und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf diesen zu. Er hörte wie andere Demitoa sich ihm näherten. 'M'it gezogenen Waffen traten sie aus der Höhle und verteilten sich suchend auf dem Steg und Vorplatz. "Von den beiden Wachen keine Spur!" sprach ein Demi ins Funkgerät. Ein andere untersuchte das Wärterhäuschen. Zwei der Demis wurden nervös besonders als einer von etwas das wie eine rötlich schimmernde Kugel aussah getroffen und herum gewirbelt wurde. Sofort ergriffen die anderen das Feuer und ihre Laser trafen in den Felsen. Scorpi war bereits an einer anderen Ecke und feuerte erneut ein Plasmageschoss ab. Ein weiterer Wache sackte tot zusammen. Die Demis wechselten wieder die Stellung und feuerten. Im Flur der Höhle hörten zwei weitere Demis die Schüsse und Schreie. Sie eilten nach vorne und fanden 8 ihrer Brüder tot auf dem Vorhof liegend vor. 'S'ie eilten den Flur entlang um den Kommandoraum zu erreichen doch vor einer geöffnetten Mannschaftskabine stopten sie. Die Tür war eingetreten worden. Sie traten in die Kabine und verließen sie sofort wieder. Sie würgten und unterdrückten ihren Brechreiz. Vorsichtig gingen sie in die Kabine zurück. Alle 12 Toa die hier geschlafen hatten würden nie wieder aufwachen. Irgend wer hatte sie im Schlaf geräuschlos ermordet. Sie rannten weiter. Auf ihrem Weg waren alle Türen eingetreten. Das was sie drinnen erwarten würde wollten sie gar nicht erst wissen. Aus der ferne hörten sie Schüsse. Dies gefolgt von Schreihen und umfallenden Körpern kam aus dem Komandoraum. 'S'ie machten ihre Waffen Schussbereit und setzten langsam und vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen in den Kommandoraum. Die 6 Toa des Raumes lagen ebenfalls erschossen auf dem Boden. Im nächsten moment spürte einer von ihnen wie etwas kaltes seinen Hals berührte. Erst folgte ein schneller Schmerz dann die Dunkelheit. Der letzte Demitoa floh wieder ins freie. Er suchte das Boot doch war dieses fort. Er drehte sich hastig um. Ein schwarer Toa stand hinter ihm. Das Rauschen des Windes wurde von einem kurzen aber lauten Schrei unterbrochen. Dann folgte wieder eisige Stille. Scorpi wandte sich wieder dem Höhleneingang zu und ging wieder in den Kontrollraum. Er tippte etwas auf die Tastatur der Bildschirme der Raumüberwachung. Er lächelte zufrieden als einer der Bildschirme ihm zeigte was er sehen wollte. thumb|left| The Powerstation burns! The Powerstation burns! 'M'emphite landete auf einem Hügel der 500 Meter vor dem Gefangenenlager und 800 Meter von der Kraftwerk entfehrnt lag. Sie stellte ihr Okular ein und im nu war für die Shurlugh alle Wärmequellen und Lebewesen zu erkennen die sich in und um die Gebäude herum bewegten. Ihr erstes Ziel war das Gefangenenlager. Sie musste herrausfinden wieviele Matoraner hier gefangen gehalten wurden. Sie zählte alle und kam auf 1.200 Matoraner. Die Zahl der Demitoa bewegte sich um die 3.400 Mann. Sie musste aufpassen, denn 3.400 waren nicht gerade wenige. So viele Toa konnten auch für sie eine Gefahr darstellen. So blieb sie erst einmal unsichtbar. Memphite wandte sich dem Kraftwerk zu. Sie tippte etwas auf den Touchscream und das Okular zeigte an Hand einer 3D Grafik den Verlauf der Kabel. Das Kraftwerk verfügte über 9 Schnittstellen an der Kabellverbände sich trafen. Sie aktivierte die Zieleinstellung und stellte sie auf die 9 Schnittstellen ein. Der rechte Arm hob sich und die Unterarmwaffe feuerte zwei mal aus allen 7 Läufen. 'D'ie Alarmsirenen erklangen zeitgleich mit den Explosionen. Die Löschkräfte der Demitoa waren überlastet, denn an 14 Stellen waren fast gleichzeitig Geschosse eingeschlagen. 9 der Treffer waren so katastrophal das sich das Kraftwerk begann automatisch abzuschalten. "Alle 9 Schalltstationen wurden zerstört!" fauchte der Techniker in sein Funkgerät. Das Rauchen und Funken machte die Funkverbindung sehr undeutlich. "Schickt mir mehr Leute hoch!" fluchte er weiter, "ansonsten vereckt noch das gesamte System!" Demitoa rannten hier und da umher. Sie mussten Löscharbeiten nachgehen oder technische Ausrüstung umher tragen. Es herschte heiloses Chaos auf der Anlage. Memphite nutze dies auch aus und kletterte an einer Seite an dem Kraftwerk hinauf. Ihr Okular veriet ihr das auf der anderen Seite des Raumes die Tanks mit der Kühlflüssigkeit befestigt waren. Sie streckte den rechten Arm aus. 'E'ine weitere Explosion erschütterte das Gebäude. Die Toa verließen fluchtartig das Kraftwerk als der Inhalt der Kühlflüssigkeit aus den Löchern der Tanks schoss. Die brennbare Flüssigkeit enzündete sich sofort an einem Feuer das im inneren des Kraftwerks loderte. Eine gewaltige Flamme füllte das Gebäude und zerstörte alles was sich in ihm befand. Wieder von dem Felsvorsprung aus beobachtete die Shurlugh wie das Kraftwerk von dunkelroten Flammen und schwarzem Qualm verschlungen wurde. Laut ächzent brach das Gebäude insich zusammen. Die Demitoa standen mit trostlosen Gesten vor dem brennenden Trümmerhaufen. Das in der Zeit der hoffnungslosen Versuche schlimmeres zu verhindern die Matoraner befreit wurden interresierte sie nicht mehr. Der Kommandant zählte seine Toa um die Verluste auszumachen. Zu seiner Überraschung waren alle seine Toa trotz der Flammen und umher fliegenden Trümmer nicht nennenswert Verletzt gewesen. 'M'emphite blickte auf den Touchscream und las die entschlüsselte Nachricht. Ein finsteres Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Kanohimaske. Ihr neues Ziel war die Waffenfabrik. Diese gehörte Brutforce. Dieser Titan gehörte zu jenen die den Orden veraten hatten. Zudem unterhielt dieser Veräter eine Elite Einheit der Demitoa. Diese die zu dem Kraftwerk gehört hatten waren einfache die nur Befehle befolgten. Doch die von Brutforce waren mit Rüstung und Herzstein Scheusaale. Sie geiferten nach Tod und Vernichtung und genau das würde Memphite ihnen bringen. Nur würde diesmal der Spies umgedreht sein. Es gab noch etwas, das Brutforce zu einem sehr guten Ziel machte. Dieser Titan war ein Vertrauter von Rahgos. Die Shurlugh begann zu laufen, schneller und schneller. thumb|left|The combat dancer! The Combatdancer 'L'illidh glit wie ein Vogel durch den nächtlichen Himmel. Durch leichte Bewegungen ihrer Faustklingen lenkte sie ihren Fall genau wo sie landen wollte. Für die akropatisch veranlagte Toa stellte der Freie Fall einen Kick da, so was hatte sie noch nie gemacht. Sie korigierte ihren Fallwinkel und die Richtung. Die aufbrausenden Wellen des Nordmeeres kamen ihr immer näher. Immer schneller näherte sich das Wasser und mit einem kaum hörbarem rauschen tauchte sie in das Meer ein. Die Toa schwamm leise an den Strand. Lillidh erkundete zuerst mal die Umgebung. Da sie unsichtbar war sah sie niemand. Der Gebäude Komplex war gut bewacht. Das komplette Gelände war Umzäunt aber nicht wie es die Demitoa getan hätten. Die Siedlung gehörte den Nord Matoranern. Die Toa näherte sich lautlos der Mauer und umrundete sie bis zum Eingang. Das Tor war Stabil und von guten Handwerkern gebaut worden doch die Toa wusste das es einem schwerem Beschuss nicht sehrlange standhalten konnte. 'E'ine größere Gruppe Matoraner rannte an ihr vorbei. Sie sahen ärmlich aus und schienen gelitten zu haben. Das Tor öffnette sich und die Gruppe huschte hinein. Lillidh war unter ihnen. Was sie in der befestigten Siedlung sah traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Die Siedlung war völlig überbevölkert. Dies hier war ein Rückzugsort für Flüchtlinge. Mehr als 3.000 Matoraner lebten hier auf engstem Raum zusammen. Sie alle wiesen Verletzungen auf die nur notdürftig versorgt worden waren. Die Toa kletterte auf eines der Dächer und blickte auf den Dorfplatz. Sie konnte sehen wie der Turaga und ein Matoraner mit den Neuankömmlingen sprach. Der Matoraner schien an hand seiner bunten Rüstung einer der Wiederstandskämpfer zu sein. Lillidh bewunderte den Mut und die Entschlossenheit der Nord Matoraner. 'I'n der Nacht ertönte die Glocke. Durch den Lautsprecher war immer wieder ein "Sie kommen!" gefolgt von einem "zu den Waffen!" zu hören. Lillidh wusste das dies jetzt auch für sie galt. Auch wenn dieses Flüchtlingslager nicht Bestandteil ihrer Mission war, würde sie die Matoraner hier und jetzt nicht ihrem Schicksaal überlassen. Die Wachen am Turm wollten gerade ihre Waffen greifen als sie die Raketen kommen sahen. Sie schlossen die Augen doch in dem Moment schien sie etwas aus dem Turm zu werfen. Sie landeten auf dem Dach des Haus neben dem Turm und wunderten sich das sie unverletzt waren. Im nächsten Moment explodierten die Raketen nur 100 Meter vor dem Turm. Lillidh fiksierte den Schwebepanzer mit der Raketenlaffete und feuerte mit dem Drachenkopf eine Energieladung ab. 'D'ie Demitoa stopten ihren Vormarsch als ein rotes Energiegebilde auf ihren Schwebepanzer zu flog. Eine Explosion verschlang die Kriegsmaschine und verwandelte sie in ein wertloses Stück Schrott. "Zum Angriff!" schrie der Kommandant der Demitoa. Sie rannten los mit Enterhaken und Schusswaffen bestückt stürmten sie nach vorne. Aber auf den Mauern erschienen jetzt auch die Matoraner. Ein brutaler Schusswechsel begann. Und Lillidh war mitten drin. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Ziele welche für die Matoraner unerreichbar waren. Ein weiterer Schwebepanzer näherte sich. Der Fahrzeugführer wollte gerade sein Ziel anwesieren als er direkt neben sich die Geräusche eines Nahkampfes zu hören schien. Im nächsten Moment stach ein gebogene Klinge durch die Fahrzeugwand. Der Fahrzeugführer erschrak als eine schwarze Toa in seinem Panzer erschien. 'D'er Kapitän des Luftschiffs wunderte sich, als der Schwebepanzer sein Rohr auf das Luftschiff richtete. Der Angriff der Demitoa erstarb als erst das Luftschiff und dann der Schwebepanzer explodierte. Die Demitoa brachen ihren Abgriff ab und zogen sich zurück. Intruders 'R'ahgos hatte drei seiner engsten Vertrauten zu sich rufen lassen. Etwas war passiert, das Rahgos nicht gefiel. Zum ersten war der Kontakt mit der Insel abgebrochen, dann war ein Kraftwerk zerstört worden und zu guter letzt hatte ein Eindringling die Nord Matoraner unterstützt. Ursprünglich wollte er mit dem Maotraner sein Vorgehen besprechen, doch seit der zerstörung des Kraftwerkes war dieser nicht mehr ansprech bar. Seine Angst vor dem Monster wie er es selbst nannte hatte ihn verückt macht. So blieb dem Titan erst mal nichts anderes übrig als sich mit seinen Vertrauten zu beraten. Auch wenn Rahgos der alleinige Herrscher war, hielt er dennoch am Rat von guten Freunden fest. Olympax und Emalika, zwei Toa die sich ihm angeschlossen hatten und Brutforce, einer seiner Leibwächter. Brutforce war besonders heis auf seinen Auftrag denn das zerstörte Kraftwerk gehörte zu einem seine drei, die er benötigte um seine Waffenfabrik mit Energie zu versorgen. 'D'er Diktator des Nördlichen Kontinents hörte sich die Vorschläge der drei an und überlegte ob er ihnen zustimmen sollte. Er war sich der Sache nicht so ganz im klaren. Aber er musste wissen wer die Eindringlinge waren. Noch bevor diese mehr Schaden anrichten konnten. Rahgos merkte wieder einmal das selbst die Herrschaft eines ganzen Kontinentes nicht so einfach war. Er wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Auf dem Hof standen die drei. Jeder stieg auf ein Fahrzeug. Emalika die Toa des Feuers startete das Destral-Rad, welches wie die Toa von Flammen umschlossen wurde und raste davon. Die Dampfschwaden des Schnees der durch das Feuer taute zog eine Spur hinter her. Brutforce und Olympax machten keine große Show draus. Sie fuhren einfach weg. 'D'er Matoraner sah aus dem gepanzertem Fenster in den Nachthimmel. Der Sturm hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen, lediglich hatte es aufgehört wie verückt zu blitzen und donnern. Seit dem Vorfall im Kraftwerk verließ er nicht mehr sein Zimmer. Die Alpträume frasen in förmlich auf. Er träumte von den Bildern die er in Xia gesehen hatte. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, dachte er zu sich. Wer ich nicht dort gewesen hätte ich das Massaker in Roodakas Festung nicht gesehen. Der Matoraner hatte Rahgos nichts von seinem Aufenthalt in Xia erzählt. Aber jetzt würde er es erst recht nicht mehr tun, denn das Grauen hatte ihn eingeholt. Der Matoraner sah Brutforce nach und wusste das er blind vor Ignoranz und Aroganz in sein verderben fuhr. 'D'iese armen Honks, murmelte der Matoraner zu sich selbst. Bald werdet ihr für euren Leichtsinn bezahlen. Dieser Preis würde schmerzhaft sein und das letzte was sie spüren würden. Doch selbst wenn der Matoraner sie gewarnt hätte, sie hätten ihm das nicht abgenommen. So ignorant und arogant waren die drei. Er dachte an den Kampf zwischen dem Elite Vahki Horus und Emalika. Damals wäre die Toa beinahe drauf gegangen hätte Dume seinen Vahkigeneral nicht an einer anderen Stelle gebraucht. Bei Brutforce war die Selbssicherheit am größten. Er vertrat die Ansicht das nichts und niemand ihn besigen könne. Aber er kannte ja nicht Kämpfer wie Brutaka oder Axonn. Dennoch hatten sie alle viel Trainiern können und so würde ein Vergleich mit den damaligen drei nicht ganz so stimmig sein, wie es der Matoraner im Kopf ausmalte. Recollection of a General 'S'chweisgebadet wachte der General auf. Seit dem Tage des Dorfüberfalls ließ ihn das Bild des Matoranerkindes das er hatte erschießen lassen nicht mehr in Ruhe. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Doch es war zuspät. Für dieses Matoranerkind war es zuspät. Der General stand auf. Er würde heute etwas tun, was eventuell das letzte war in seinem Leben. Er schritt auf den Exozierplatz vor dem Gefangenenlager. Alle Demitoa die ihm unterstanden waren aufmaschiert und hatten sich in Formation aufgestellt. "Ich werde euch heute keinen Befehl erteilen!" rief er so laut das auch die Matoraner wach wurden und sich das Schauspiel ansahen. "Wir alle haben fehler gemacht!" fuhr der General fort, "wir haben Befehle ausgeführt, welche unbarmherzig und grausam waren!" Unter den 2.500 Toa ging ein Gemurmel um. Die Matoraner sahen sich nur sprachlos an. "'H'eute möchte ich von euch wissen," fragte der General laut, "wer immer noch der Meinung ist auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen?" Keiner der Toa antwortete. Aber alle taten etwas das einer Antwort gleich kam. Bis auf zwei ließen sie die Waffen auf den Boden fallen. Sie gingen auf den General zu und richteten ihre Waffen auf ihn. "Was wäre euere letzter Befehl gewesen?" erwiederderte einer von ihnen. Der General fürchtete sich nicht davor was der Toa hätte tuen können, denn dann würde er für seinen Verrat gegen die Matoraner bezahlen. "Ich würde den Befehl ausgebeben," sagte der General mit ruhiger Stimme, "das alle Matoraner freigelassen werden sollen!" Die beiden Toa sahen den General an. Die Matoraner erschauderten als die beiden Toa die Waffen auf sie richteten. 'Z'wei Schüsse erklangen. Die Matoraner schlossen kolectiv die Augen. Doch ein Geräusch zwang sie diese wieder zu öffnen. Das große Zaunelement war nach aussen weggefallen. Die beiden Toa hatten es aus der Halterung geschossen. "Ihr seit Frei!" sagte einer der Toa. Die Matoraner konnten es kaum glauben. Die Demitoa die sie vorher so gequält hatten gaben ihnen was zu Essen und warme Kleidung. Sie rüsteten sie sogar mit Waffen aus. "Geht nach Norden!" erklärte der General den nun wieder freien Nordmatoranern, "aber seit vorsichtig!" Die Nordmatoraner verließen das Gelände und machten sich mit Ausrüstung und genug guten Voräten auf Richtung Norden. thumb|left| Scorpi against Olympax. S. a.O. Projekt Storm Runner 'S'corpi saß auf dem Stuhl des emaligen Kommando Officiers der Insel. Gelassen wartete er ab bis der Minicomputer alle Dateinen aus dem Speicher des Zentralcomputers runter geladen hatte. Am anfang ging der Vorgang rasch und schnell doch jetzt an einer Datei hielt sich der Dekodier- und Übertragungsmechanismus schon viel zu lange auf. Scorpis sah auf den Bildschirm der die gerade zu dekodierende Datei zeigte. Noch las er nur Ziffern und Buchstaben, nichts was auf dem ersten Blick Aufschluss gab. Doch nach dem Die Datei decodiert war, erschienen nach und nach Ordner auf dem Desktop. Scorpi öffnette einen der Ordner und erschrak. Der sonst so unerschütterliche Toa sank auf den Stuhl zurück und hielt seine Hände vor die Augen. Das waren die Pläne einer Waffe. Einer schrecklichen Waffe. Scorpi ordnette wieder seine Gedanken und öffnette einen weiteren Ordner. 'E'in leises Lächeln legte sich wieder auf seine Kanohi. Das Projekt '''Storm Runner Artakha-Läufer war noch in der Prüfphase und die Produktion dieser Waffe noch nicht angelaufen. Scorpi wandte sich einem anderen Bildschirm zu. Er bekam Besuch. Ein Toa der Luft und 8 Demitoa verließen gerade ein Jetboot und traten auf den Steg. Der Toa des Steins stand auf und verschloss sie von aussen. Damit sein Computer weiter in ruhe Dateinen übertragen konnten versah er den Türeingangscode mit einer eigenden Tastenkombination. Dann aktivierte er sein Schattenfeld und verschwand. Olympax teilte seine Demis in zwei Teams ein. Eines sollte hoch zu der Satteliten und Radaranlage gehen damit diese wieder angeschaltet werden würde. Ein zweites soltte in den Kommandoraum vordringen und die Daten sichern. D'as Team beilte sich und ging schnellen Schrittes den Steg hoch zum Satteliten und Radarhaus. Doch dieses glich eher einem Trümmerhaufen als einer Hightech Anlage. Also beschlossen sie auch zum Kommandoraum zu gehen um ihre Kamaraden zu unterstützen. Doch als sie dort ankamen gab es nichts mehr zu Unterstützen. Ihre 4 Brüder lagen tot auf dem Boden. Olympax der die Kabinen untersuchte hörte die unkontrolierten Schussphasen und Schreie. Hastig rannte er aus dem Raum in die Richtung der Geräusche. Was er vorfand traf ihn hart, alle 8 Demitoa lagen leblos im Gang vor dem Komandoraum herum. Mit was für einem Gegner habe ich es hier zu tun, fragte sich der Toa leise. Da sah er einen Schatten. Dieser stand unweit hinter ihm und schien ihn zu beobachten. Auf der Stelle drehte sich Olympax um und sah den schwarzen Toa mit langgezogener Kanohimaske. '''O'lympus der keine Waffe schnell genug hätte ziehen können umhüllte sich mit einem Tornado. Noch bevor er ihn auf seinen Gegner lenken konnte schoß dieser einen breiten Flammenstrahl aus seiner Waffe. Der Tornado stand in Flammen und Olympax gleich mit. Mit mühe schaffte er es sich von seinem Tornado und dem Feuer zu befreihen, doch war seine Rüstung und die Oberfläche seiner Kanohimaske verbrannt. Scorpi sah Olympax an. Für ihn war er ein Gegner wie anderen auch. Der Toa der Luft zog sein Schwert doch gegen einen Flammenstrahl schützte es nicht. Erneut brannte Olympax und musste seine Toakräfte dafür benutzen sich von dem Feuer zu befreihen. Jetzt erblickte er etwas das an eine rote Zarmorkugel erinnerte. Er schlug mit dem Schwert danach. Doch in dem Moment wo die Kugel und die Klinge sich trafen, explodiete sie. 'D'er Toa der Luft wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb reglos an ihr gelehnt. Die Bilder um ihm kamen wieder. Erst verschwommen, dann klarer. Vor seinen Augen befand sich die Schusswaffe seines Gegners. Er tastete danach und musste feststellen das sie gegen seine Brust gedrückt wurde. Hass erfüllt wollte er noch einmal seine Faust erheben doch in dem Moment ertönte ein Schuss und die Welt um ihn herum versank in der Dunkelheit. Ein leises Piepen erklang und Scorpi wandte sich von dem toten Olympax ab. Rasch eilte er in den Komandoraum und packte seinen Minicomputer wieder in den Rückenbehälter. Der Toa des Steins sah vom Wasser aus wie eine Reihe von Explosionen die Insel verschlungen. thumb|left|No grace with the enemy! No grace with the enemy! 'M'emphite war kletterte die Steilwand hinauf, welche die Waffenfabrik umgaben. Der Shurlugh erschien dies vorteilhafter zu sein um den Demitoa zu endgehen. Sie sollte von den Schäusaalen nicht zufrüh bemerkt werden. Sie erreichte eine kleine gerade Fläche welche gerade so viel Platz hatte, damit sie sich auf die legen konnte. Das Okular zeigte an Hand von Rot- Blau und Grünschemen die Elektronic, die Wasser- und Gasleitungen sowie die Fließbandanlagen und Kühlsysteme. Die Fabrik war stark Bewacht und ca. 2.500 Nordmatoraner wurden hier zur Waffenproduktion gezwungen. Obwohl sich Memphite an dieses Bild auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent gewöhnt hatte, traf es sie immer wieder wenn sie die Nordmatoraner in ihrem Sklavendasein sehen musste. Aber dies würde sich bald ändern. Ihr kleiner Computer auf dem Rechten Arm gab ein kaum hörbares Signal ab. Die Shurlugh übertrug den Inhalt der Nachricht auf das Okular und las die in ihr Verborgene Information. Die verschlüsselte Nachricht hatte ihr Scorpi geschickt. Er hatte ihr Informationen über eine neuartige Kampfmaschine zukommen lassen und Memphite darum gebeten diese sofern sie auf die Waffe stieß, samt ihren Produktionsdaten zu vernichten. Die Shurlugh breitet ihre Flügel aus und aktivierte die Jetpacks an ihren Füßen. Sanft und gräuschlos landete sie auf dem verschneiten Dach der Fabrik. 'S'ie bewegte sich auf dem Bauch liegend üb der das Dach bis sie das Ende des Gebäudes erreicht hatte. Sie konnte die zwei großen Tanks vor sich erkennen und das aus beiden Wasser in einen künstlichen Kanal lief. Sie sprang an die Leiter des einen Tanks und stieg dieser hinunter. Nach dem sie das Wasser geprüft hatte stieg sie hinein und aktivierte den Tarnmodus. Die Nordmatoraner in der Arbeitshalle waren damit beschäfftig die Gewehre für die Demitoa Armee zusammen zubauen als sie komische Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Wand warhnamen. Auch die Toa die ihre Arbeit strengstens überwachten hörten auch wie etwas gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde. Einer von ihnen griff zu seinem Funkgerät. "Melde eine ungewöhnliche Geräusche im Kühlkanal!" sprach er in das Gerät. "Was für Gräusche?" fragte der Toa im Verwaltungszentrum. Doch aus den Lautsprächern hörte er nur ein Rauschen, mal Schüsse und Schreie. Sofort drückte er einen Knopf neben der Tastatur. In der Ganzen Fabrik ertönten die Alramanlagen. Die Demitoa führten alle Matoraner in das Gefangenenlager und die Wachmannschaften aus der Barracke stürmten unter Waffen in das Fabrikgebäude. Memphite lächelte zufrieden, die Nordmatoraner waren ausser dem Gefahrenbereich. Jetzt würde die Show erst richtig losgehen. 'B'rutforce und seine Eliteeinheit trafen auf dem Fabrikgelände ein. Der Titan schwieg als er feststellen musste, das die Nordmatoraner aus dem Gefangenenlager verschwunden waren. Auch war kein Demitoa zu sehen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, dachte er. Die 16 Elite Demitoa, 4 Maxilosroboter und Brutforce schritten auf das Tor des Hauptlagers zu als er in eine silbrige Fütze trat. Brutforce blickte über den Boden. Überall waren silbrige Fützen. Dem Titan traf es wie ein Schlag als ihm bewusst wurde was diese Fützen waren. "Ausschwärmen!" Schrie er wütend aber auch etwas besorgt. Die Elite Toa teilten sich in vier Vierergruppen auf und verließen das Lager durch die verschiedenen Türen. Brutforce und die 4 Maxilos bewegten sich rasch durch das Lager in Richtung des Kontrollraums. Auf ihrem Weg stießen sie auf verwüstete Räume und weitere silbrige Fützen. Brutforce dachte nach mit was für einen Gegner er es hier zu tuen hatte. Jetzt dachte er an die Geschichten des Matoraners und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Der verbitterte alte Haiopai hatte vieleicht doch recht was diese Kreatur anging. Er wurde von einem lauten Schrei aus der Gedankenwelt wieder in die Realität geholt. Er und die 4 Maxilos rannten dem Schrei nach. In einer der großen Produktionshallen stopten sie. Unter dem Brückenkran lagen etliche Kanohimasken und Rüstungen aufgehäuft auf dem Boden. Der Titan suchte mit den Augen die Halle ab, fand aber keinen einzigen Demitoa. 'E'iner der Maxilosroboter verwieß ihn auf den Brückenkran. Brutforce blickte nach oben und musste tief durchatmen. Das was er übersich entdeckte erschlug ihn innerlich. "Was ist hier passiert!" schrie er laut und voller Hass, "und wer oder was verdammt bist du?" Er wartete auf eine Antwort die das eisige Schweigen brechen würde. Die vier Spinax rissen sich los und preschten auf eine der Ecken zu, welche von den 5 Titanen nicht einsehbar war und verschwanden in ihr. Dem Fauchen und Bellen der Bestien folgte ein jämmerliches Aufheulen und erneut ehlendens Schweigen. Im nächsten Moment flogen zwei der Spinaxe über den 5 Titanen hinweg und blieben hinter diesen liegen. Die Energiehunde waren von einer unglaublichen Kraft getötet worden so das Brutforce Angst bekam. Die Angst nahm zu als alle 4 Maxilos von einer kleinen Explosion begleitet umgeworfen wurden. Brutforce rannte panisch in Richtung Ausgang. Nur wenige Meter vor dem weit geöffneten Tor spürte er auf einmal stechenden Schmerz. Erst blieb ihm die Luft weg und dann verschwand seine Welt in der Dunkelheit. 'M'emphite zog ihre drei Krallen aus dem Leib von Brutforce. Leise röchelnd fiel dieser auf den Boden und erlag seinen Verletzungen. Die Shurlugh schritt nun auf den riesigen Raum zu, der durch eine gepanzerte Türanlage verschlossen war. Sie zerschoss die Tür und trat die Reste aus dem Rahmen. In dem Raum stand etwas. Es war eine Waffe die Memphite noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der '''Storm Runner war beeindruckend und erschreckend zugleich. thumb|left|Lillidh against Toa Emalika. Lillidh against Toa Emalika. D'as Destral-Rad hielt an. Die Vahkitransporter hatten mühe mit Emalika mit zuhalten. Diie Gruppe von Fahrzeugen erreichten das Dorf. Die Tore waren weit geöffnet so das die Vahkitransporter direkt das Dorfzentrum ansteuerten. Die Demitoa schwärmten aus und durchsuchten die Häuser. Diese waren verlassen, jedes einzelne. Der Anführer der Demitoa befahl seinen Leuten sofort den Rückzug und schon bald standen die Demitoa wieder vor den Vahkitransportern. Die ersten traten die Leitern hinauf. Emalika war wütend. Sie lachte laut als der Demitoa die Möglichkeit in betracht zog, dass dies hier eine Falle sein konnte. Der General ignorierte die Toa des Feuers und zog sich mit seinen Truppen zurück. Bald konnte Emalika die Vahkitransporter nicht mehr sehen. Sie saß alleine auf ihrem Destral-Rad und fuhr die engen Straßen auf und ab. Irgend wer musste doch noch hier sein. '''A'uf einmal sah sie einen Schatten der neben ihr über die Häuserdächer sprang und mit ihr Schritt hielt. Dennoch war es nicht ihr Schatten. Emalika wusste das es sich bei dem Schatten um den eines Toa handeln musste und drehte die Maschine auf dem Dorfplatz. Da war niemand. Die Toa des Feuers wandte sich dem Tor zu. Dort stand wieder der komische Schatten. Der Schatten verwandelte sich in eine Art Mantel und gab eine Toa des Steins frei. Emalika trat auf das Gaspedal des Destral-Rades und raste auf die Toa des Steins zu. Lillidh zog seelenruhig ihr Schwert. Der Anführer der Nordmatoranischen Wiederstandsbewegung beobachtete wie von Feuer umhüllte Destral-Rad mit der Toa im Tor zusammen prallte. Die Explosion verschlang den Wachturm, das Tor und vier nahe liegende Gebäude. Emalika viel auf den harten verscheiten Boden und rollte noch einige Meter durch den Schnee. Die Einzelteile ihres Destral-Rades lagen in dem qualmenden Torrahmen und dahinter versteut rum. Die Toa des Feuers wurde wütend als sie feststellen musste, das ihre Angreiferin die Explosion auf dem ersten Blick scheinbar unverletzt überstanden hatte. 'D'ie Toa des Steins ging aus der Hocke wieder in den Stand und schüttelte die Asche ab. Sie riß ihre Klinge nach rechts und fing die brennende Kette ab, welche sich sofort um das Schwertwickelte. Emalika zog ihre Kette zurück und das Schwert flog durch die Luft. Doch noch in der Luft fing es die Toa des Steins und landete mit beiden Füßen sanft im frisch gefallenen Schnee. Erneut kreiste die brennende Kette in der Luft. Erneut umwicklete sie das Schwert. Dies mal ließ die Toa des Steins nicht los und nutze das heranziehen zum eigenden Vorteil. Beide Füße trafen Emalika hart und gezielt. Sie wurde von ihren Eigenden gerissen und flog einige Meter nach hinten. Der Schnee schmolz und as Wasser verdampfte als Emalika ihrem Körper mit Flammen umhüllte. Ihre Angreiferin hatte sich wieder mit diesem Schattenmantel versehen. Beide rannten aufeiander zu. Lillidh duckte sich unter der Kette hinweg und rammte ihre Schulter unter den Arm der Toa des Feuers. Gleichzeitig umgrif sie die andere Schulter und warf ihre Gegnerin zu Boden. Emalika rafte sich wieder auf und suchte die Umgebung nach der Toa des Steins ab. 'D'a war sie wieder. Die Toa des Steins stand mitten im Dorfzentrum. Das Schwert wieder in provozierender Haltung. Emalika verstärkte das Feuer umsich herum und rannte mit ihrer brennenden Kette auf die Toa des Steins zu. Sie kamen sich immer näher und näher. Die Wärme des Feuerst und die Kälte des Schatten berührten sich. The long Way into the North 'D'ie Nordmatoraner drehten sich um als sie den lauten Knall hörten. Die Explosion war noch aus dieser Entfernung deutlich zu sehen. Der Anführer der Wiederstandsbewegung begreuzigte sich und gedachte kurz an die Toa der Erde, die ihm und seinen Gefolgsleuten geholfen hatte. "Armer Engel des Sturms!" sagte er traurig, "ich hoffe für dich das du da wo du jetzt hin gehst gut aufgenommen wirst!" Nach dem sich die grelle Flamme in schwarze Rauchfäden am Horizont verwandelt hatten, setzten die Matoraner ihre Reise nach Norden fort. Es war ein weiter Weg bis zur Festung in der sich alle die der Katastrophe entkommen konnten verschanzt hatten. Dennoch waren die Nordmatoraner bei guter Lauen mal von ihm selbst und den zwei Wiederständlern die auch die Explosion gesehen hatten. Er durfte nicht traurig sein, denn sie wren Frei, wenn sie jetzt nicht weiter ziehen würden könnte diese Freiheit schnell wieder zu ende sein. Das würde auch bedeuten, das sich die unbekannte Toa des Steins umsonst geopfert hätte. Das alles durfte der Anführer nicht zulassen. Die Nordmatoraner erreichten den Fluss. Durch seine starke Strömung frohr er nie zu. Sie suchten den Rand ab und gruben die versteckten Boote aus dem Schnee aus. 'N'ach dem alle Boote zu Wasser gelassen wurden, zurten sie die Wiederständler zusammen. Die anderen Nordmatoraner stiegen vorsichtig in die Boote. Zügig schlengelten sich die Boote den Fluß hinab nach Norden. Bald würden sie den See erreichen, den See der ihren mutigen Brüdern und Schwestern Schutz gebot. Der Anführer lenkte sein Boot geschickt durch die Ströme und führte es sich an den Felsten die aus dem Wasser ragten vorbei. Seine Kamaraden folgten ihm mit gutem Beispiel. Näher und näher kamen sie dem ersehnten Ziel. In der Fehrne waren bereits die Spitzen des Nördlichen Gebirges zusehen. Er übergab das Ruder einem seiner Kämpfer und zog die Leuchtpistole aus seinem Beutel. Er ging über das Boot an eine Stelle wo man recht stabil stehen konnte. Beide Matoranerhände umschlossen den Griff der Leuchtpistole und richteten sie in die Höhe. Dreimal betätigte der Nordmatoraner den Abzug. Die Leuchtrakenten heulten in die Höhe wo sie zündeten. 'E'iner der Matoranerwachen sah die leuchtenden Punkte am Himmel. "Sie kommen!" lachte er erfreut, "sagt dem Turag bescheid das die anderen Wiederstandskämpfer mit weiteren Überlebenden bald hier sind!" "Ja!" antwortete ein anderer Nordmatoraner und kletterte gekonnte die in den Fels gehauenden Stufen hinab. Der Wache wiederum zog seine Leuchtpistole und schoss dreimal in die Luft. Auf dem Boot umfing alle Wiederständler ein breites Grinsen als sie die Antwortraketen am Himmel erblickten. Epilog: 'D'er Qualm legte sich und Lillidh wedelte mit den Händen die Sicht frei. Emalika torkelte umsich herum tastend auf dem Gelände herum was einmal das Dorfzentrum war. Verschwommen nahm sie Lillidh war und wankte benommen auf sie zu. "Hast du immer noch nicht genug?" keuchte sie geschwächt. "War das etwa alles was du mir bieten konntest?2 fragte Lillidh spötisch. "Arme, arme, arme und törichte Toa des Feuers!" fuhr Lillidh schnippisch fort, "du hättest mehr davon gehabt wenn du nicht so arogant und selbstsicher gewesen wärst!" Emalika sah Lillidh an. Noch einmal wurden ihre Augen klar und sie sah die langezogen Pakari mit ihren rotschimmernden Augen. Dann verschwamm das Bild wieder. Emalika sammelte ihre letzten Kräfte und blickte in den Himmel. Sie begann laut zu schreihen bevor sie tot in den Schnee viel. 'R'ahgos trat in das Zimmer des Matoraners. "Bitte erzähle mir was du auf Xia erlebt hast!" murmelte er nachdenklich, "ich glaube das es Gründe gibt, das ich deine Geschichte hören muss!" Der Matoraner zitterte als er mit detail getreuen Worten das beschrieb was er auf Xia miterleben musste. "Ich werde das Gefühl jetzt auch nicht mehr los," grummelte Rahgos, "das diese Bestie sich jetzt hier auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent befindet!" '''Die Geschichte setzt sich von dieser Stelle an in Back conquest! 2 " The Hunterseeker come! " fort. 'S'corpi stieg dem Felsen hinauf und setzet sich neben Lillidh. "Weißt du wo sich Memphite jetzt befindet?" fragte er seine Geliebte und küsste sie. "Ich glaube das sie auf dem Weg nach Süden ist!" antwortete Lillidh und erwiederte den Kuß. "Störe ich?" erklang es auf einmal. "Nein!" lachten Lillidh und Scorpi, "komm ruhig rauf. Memphite setzte sich neben Lillidh auf den Felsen und sah glücklich in den Himmel hinauf. Für die anderen in ihrem Okular verborgen las sie den Brief den Brutaka ihr per Nachricht geschickt hatte. Kategorie:Epos